ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Odin (Server)
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was one of 20 servers activated upon the original release of FFXI in Japan. ID Number: 11 Activation Date: May 16, 2002 History in the FF Series Odin has maintained his reputation across the Final Fantasy series as a challenging armored knight atop an awe-inspiring steed, Sleipnir, wielding a sword reputed to cut anything in its path to pieces, be it monsters or even the game's characters. He often performs an instant death attack on all enemies. Sometimes, should the enemy be immune to a death move, Odin deals non-elemental damage. He has most commonly been depicted in bronze and silver armor, with his face completely masked except for the eyes and mouth, wearing a helmet with horns and a black or blue cape. He often wields a shield in addition to his sword. Final Fantasy III Odin is found in the Saronia Catacombs, accessible only from underwater. Once defeated, extra copies of Odin may be bought for 45,000 Gil in the magic shop in Forbidden Land Eureka. Odin is classified as Level 6 Summon Magic. Final Fantasy IV Odin is the true King of Baron, slain by Cagnazzo, the Archfiend of Water, who takes his place and leads the Kingdom of Baron down a belligerent path. The King lives on in spirit though, on a throne deep in the basement of a remote corner of the castle. The Eidolon Library describes him as such: Odin, the Reaver...Only once has he known defeat, and that only when lightning struck his fearsome blade. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years After being extracted from Rydia by a Mysterious Girl, Odin joins a brainwashed Cecil in attacking Ceodore and the party. At the end of the battle, Odin breaks free from the Mysterious Girl's control, and defeats Cecil, also freeing him from her bonds. Final Fantasy V Odin resides in the rubble-filled basement of the Castle of Bal, home of Galuf, on World Two (though he only becomes accessible when World Three, the united world, is created). He is classified as Level 4 Summon Magic. Final Fantasy VI Odin is an Esper who loves the queen of the ancient kingdom of Baron. He fought with The Magi Master and was turned to stone along with the queen. This castle, the Ancient Castle, would lay buried deep beneath mountains and only become accessible when subterranean passages open up when the world is ruined. If the party visits the statue of the queen when in possession of the Odin Magicite, her statue will start crying and Odin will be transformed into Raiden, an unhelmeted individual with purple hair who uses "Shin-Zantetsuken", an Instant Death attack with better odds of success than "Zantetsuken", and teaches the spell Quick. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''' Odin can be summoned in battle using the appropriate Materia in this game. Odin attempts to inflict instant death on all enemies when summoned. 'Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-' Odin is summoned randomly after obtaining his materia, and is arguably more powerful than ever. Very few enemies are immune to Odin, many of the game's enemies are extremely deadly, and it is possible to increase the chances of him being summoned. '''Final Fantasy VII Odin is contained within a red Materia found in Shinra Mansion, a dilapidated gothic estate in the gloomy town of Nibelheim, which lies in the foothills of the dark and jagged Nibel Mountains. The materia is locked inside the mansion's safe. The boss Lost Number has to be defeated to gain entry to the safe. Final Fantasy VIII Odin is a special Guardian Force who cannot be junctioned by the party, retaining autonomy and randomly assisting the party. He resides in the Centra Ruins, a stone tower, a remnant of the Centra civilization which was obliterated during the first Lunar Cry. Odin will randomly appear after being defeated in battle. He cannot be summoned in a controllable manner. The actual odds were based on the party's collective Luck stats and the number of Death Spirit items in the inventory. If obtained early enough in the game, Odin later gets cut in two by Seifer, and the four-blade wielding Gilgamesh takes his place and his sword, Zantetsuken. Final Fantasy IX Odin is a dark, imposing Eidolon, associated with Dark Matter, and who, when called by the Empire of Alexandria, completely destroys the city of Cleyra along with all but a handful of its inhabitants. He can be obtained by Dagger by purchasing Dark Matter at the Treno Auction House for 15,500 Gil. Final Fantasy XI An entity known as the Dark Rider can be found roaming the Bhaflau Thickets, Wajaom Woodlands, Mount Zhayolm, and Caedarva Mire. However, later in the Treasures of Aht Urhgan Storyline, the Dark Rider is identified as an incarnation of Odin. It is later stated that Alexander and Odin are archenemies, and that the two will fight during the Age of Judgment, with the winner declaring the laws. After clearing Treasures of Aht Urhgan, summoners may obtain Odin as an avatar. In this incarnation, Odin is a dark-element summon rather than a non-elemental one. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Odin is a Rank III Non-elemental Melee Esper in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, and the true form of the character Velis. His attack, Zantetsuken, does damage and knocks back surrounding enemies. He is available on the Ring of Pacts after completing Mission 5-4: Object of Desire. His in-game description is: Tyrannical lord of the Yarhi who cleaves his opponents in two. Final Fantasy XIII Odin is an Eidolon, a spirit that appears to l'Cie when they begin to despair their fate. Odin appears to Lightning, and she must cause him to yield to her in order to obtain him as a summon. Like other Eidolons in FFXIII, Odin is mechanical, and is capable of transforming into a "Gestalt Mode." Rather than being mounted atop Sleipnir, Odin transforms into Sleipnir in FFXIII, and Lightning takes up Odin's blade and mounts him. Odin is a lightning summon in FFXIII for the first time. Final Fantasy Tactics Odin is a non-elemental Esper who, rather than dealing instant death, deals massive damage in a large area of effect with his Obliteration attack. Dissidia: Final Fantasy Upon being summoned, Odin creates a Break on the opponent's Brave Points, with 50% accuracy. Like most of the summons in Dissidia, Odin can be summoned by two distinct ways: Automatically, where his Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- artwork appears, and manually, where his Final Fantasy VI artwork appears. Odin's auto version can be obtained in the third stage of the Shade Impulse I storyline, and his manual version can be obtained in the third stage of the Shade Impulse II storyline. Final Fantasy: Unlimited Kaze summons Odin using the following Soil Charge Triad: #The light that dictates the time of eternity... Luminous Silver! #The darkness that dictates the time of destruction... Demolition Black! #The moment that dictates the time of extinction... Steel Gray! Moves: "Zantetsuken" "Atom Edge" (FFVI EN SNES/PS1), "Steel-Bladed Sword" (FFVII EN) - instant death attack on all enemies (III, IV, The After Years, V, VI, Before Crisis, Crisis Core, VII, VIII, IX, XI); dark-element damage to notorious monsters (XI); non-elemental damage to surrounding enemies (Revenant Wings); massive damage to all enemies, and instant death to enemies with critical HP percentage (XIII) "Gungnir" "Gunge Lance" (FFVII EN)- deals physical damage to all enemies if they cannot be defeated by Zantetsuken (V, VII) "Protective Light"- casts Reflect on all allies (FFIII) "Slash"- physical attack on an enemy (FFIII) "Obliteration"- deals massive non-elemental damage to all enemies in large area of effect (FFT) "Stormblade"- Attack single target with Lightning's sword. (FFXIII) "Lightning Strike"- Attack target with the blade, then with thunder. (FFXIII) "Razor Gale"- Attack repeatedly with the blades then with non-elemental magic. (FFXIII) "Thunderfall"- Deal lightning damage to all enemies and launch them into the air. (FFXIII) "Flourish of Steel"- Inflicts multiple physical damage on opponents within a small radius. (FFXIII) "Skyward Swing"- Inflicts physical damage on opponents within a small radius and launch them in the air. (FFXIII) "Seismic Strike"- Inflicts physical damage on opponents within a large radius. (FFXIII) "Crushing Blow"- Inflicts physical damage on one opponent. (FFXIII) "Thundara"- Inflicts lightning magic damage on opponents within a small radius. (FFXIII) "Thundaga"- Inflicts lightning magic damage on opponents within a large radius. (FFXIII) "Curaga"- Restores major HP to Lightning (FFXIII) "Arise"- Fully revive Lightning from KO, and leave the battle (FFXIII) "Ullr's Shield"- Reduce damage inflicted on self while ATB gauge is charging. (FFXIII) "Valhalla's Call"- Provokes enemies attacked by Odin. (FFXIII) "Penetration"- Ignores target's lightning resistances when attacking. (FFXIII) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers Speed+1 Level Up Bonus Teaches Meteor Final Fantasy VII Magic Power +1, Magic Defense +1, HP Max -5%, MP Max +5% ★- 0AP (allows 1 use per battle) ★★- 16,000AP (allows 2 uses per battle) ★★★- 32,000AP (allows 3 uses per battle) ★★★★- 65,000AP (allows 4 uses per battle) ★★★★★- 80,000AP (allows 5 uses per battle) * In FF7, gives Hidden-element to weapon/armor when linked with Elemental materia (Hidden-Element is a rare element which was seemingly intended to be dummied out but failed. It is found only on a handful of enemy attacks, mostly those that inflict Petrify or Gradual Petrify status Cokatolis' Petrify Smog, Bagrisk's Stone Strike, Gagighandi's Stone Stare, Demon Gate's Petrif-Eye, or a few other statuses Dorky Face's Curses (Silence status) and Funny Breath (Confuse status), as well as Marine's & Attack Squad's Smoke Bullet (Sleep & Darkness status), one magical attack, Ultimate Weapon's Ultima Beam, and one other move Rider VR2's Electromag (reverses front/back row positions). Equipping a Hidden-element materia, which was apparently given to all Non-elemental Materia, would cut damage from these attacks or reduce the success rate of the statuses landing) Historical Background In Norse mythology, Odin (Óðinn) is the chief of the Æsir (Norse gods). He is the god of wisdom, magic, the hunt, victory, poetry, and war. He is often depicted as an old man having one eye with the other eye missing, a gray beard, staff or spear, and a wide-brim hat. Odin gave his left eye to Mimir at Mimisbrunnr (Mimir's Well), located beneath the 2nd root of the World Tree Yggdrasil, which runs through Jotunheim, in exchange for drinking from its waters of wisdom. He rides Sleipnir, an eight-legged (sometimes six-legged) horse. Odin's most well known son is Thor. He has two ravens, Hugin and Munin (meaning "thought" & "memory") which fly around the world every morning and come back to him reporting everything they saw and heard. Odin wields the spear Gungnir, which never misses its target, and he wears a golden arm ring called Draupnir (which is a source of endless wealth, since each ninth morning it spawns eight duplicate gold rings). Odin's hall is Valhalla, which resides in Asgard (the world the Æsir live in), where he greets the dead who fell valiantly on the battlefield, the Einherjar. These warriors are brought to Valhalla by the Valkyries. From his throne, Hlidskjalf, Odin can see the entire universe. It should be noted that Odin has the power of shape-shifting and frequently disguises himself to test people or to go unnoticed (similar to Zeus from Greek mythology). Odin defeated the mighty Frost Giant Ymir and created the world and humanity (for which is called the Allfather). He also brought poetry and the runes to humanity. At Ragnarok (the final destiny of the gods), Odin is destined to fight and be slain by Fenrir. The Æsir along with the Einherjar of Odin will do battle with the full strength of the jötunn armies led by Loki. category:Servers